Issue 113
Issue 113 is the one-hundred-thirteenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 19: March To War. It was originally published on August 14, 2013. Plot Paul and Aaron are seen sneaking towards a Savior outpost. Aaron acknowledges that the outpost is completely empty and Paul explains that Dwight informed Ezekiel that the outpost was still in use. Paul then realizes that the Saviors must have gone to Alexandria early and exclaims; "Oh damn" in horror. After the failed ambush, Rick asks Negan "what now". Andrea is frustrated that Rick is standing in the way of her shot at Negan, but realizes there are too many Saviors and Rick and the others wouldn't be safe if she started shooting. She tells herself that they don't die, when Connor suddenly appears behind her and replies "Is that so?". Negan informs Rick that now they're going to find out just how "fucked" he really is. He goes on to explain that snipers give away their position after a few shots, risking their lives greatly if they stay stationary afterwards, and informs Rick that Andrea is as good as dead. Angered, Rick tries to attack Negan, but Negan easily knocks him to the floor. Suddenly, Carl shoots a chunk out of Lucille, which makes Negan even more furious and vengeful. Back in the bell tower, Andrea tries to assist in the shootout but is disarmed by Connor. Negan calls Carl a "skull-faced little fuck", and talks about Lucille, who is the "only bitch he ever loved". Rick tries to tackle him, but Negan throws him off easily. Negan demands the Safe-Zone defenders throw Carl over the wall or he will kill everybody. After Eric tells him off, Negan threatens to kill all four survivors trapped outside (Rick, Heath, Nicholas and Holly) using Lucille. Connor tosses his knife, as he wants to savor his kill. Andrea attacks Connor, but he quickly gains the upper hand. Negan reminisces about how much he used to love Carl, as he had "huge balls", though now he realizes how annoying that is. Rick warns Negan that their arrangement is over if he kills Carl, but Negan says it's already over, as Rick tried to kill him. He lets Rick know that by attacking him he set off a chain of events that could lead to the death of his people, though he deems Carl shooting Lucille a more pressing concern. He goes on to explain how much Lucille means to him before getting frustrated that Alexandria still hasn't delivered Carl. Negan once again reiterates that he can't kill Rick, not wanting to turn him into a martyr, and has to break him instead, so he has decided that he's going to brake him by killing Carl, and even if that's not enough, Rick already wants to kill him, so it's not like he has anything to lose. Rick begs him not to, but Negan gleefully tells him Lucille will have her revenge. With that, he orders the Saviors to line up the survivors. Connor beats up Andrea in the bell tower and starts to strangle her. While doing so, he tells her how sorry he is for her, as he can see by her face she's lived through a lot. At that moment, Andrea manages to grab Connor's knife. Andrea slashes Connor's arm and is pushed towards the window, holding the knife to Connor's throat. Rick sees a figure fall from the tower and yells out in despair, assuming it's Andrea. Negan tells him not to act surprised and adds that Rick has more urgent problems. The figure is revealed to be Connor, as Andrea is shown to have survived the attack and reminding herself that "We don't die." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Nicholas *Holly *Paul Monroe *Negan *Connor *Martin *The Saviors *Seth (Corpse) Deaths *Connor Trivia *Last appearance of Connor. (Alive) *This issue had only a few scenes in it, similar to issues #23 and #116. *This issue does not feature any zombies, including the cover. *This issue features the second most living characters on its cover (28), with only Issue 183 featuring more. ru:Выпуск 113 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise